In Tandem
by MeLikesROFL
Summary: I have always been part of the crowd, average, if nothing else. But when I wake up to find myself in another world where sci-fi becomes reality, what do I do to go home? OC.


Title: In Tandem

OC. Probable AU elements. Updates are random, no fixed timing.

Rated: T for some language/explicitness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zettai Karen Children.

Summary: A girl suddenly wakes up and finds herself in a different world where special Espers exist on a pretty common basis in society– in comparison of the stories that she has only ever heard about. Unbelieving of her situation, she tries to 'get home', not realising that her own powers will draw the attention of predators…

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to the World

Blinking quietly, I sat up smoothly, taking in the surroundings.

"What the… I'm at a park?"

Tilting my head in confusion, I studied the bench I was sitting on while cricking my upper body. The dark wood grain contrasted nicely with my white shorts though. At least I'm wearing my favourite yellow hoodie. No can do without it.

Wait wait no. Don't distract yourself. I gave a mental slap. Concentrate.

'Where is this place?' I stood up, brushing off the imaginary dirt and dust off the white material.

'I remember just falling asleep at home on the sofa. And I wasn't even living in Japan for that matter! I migrated years ago!' I silently fumed, reading the kanji signboards with ease.

Up until grade 7, I was your typical Japanese native that lived and breathed Japanese air, before my father's success in striking a business deal made him wealthy enough to bring the entire family overseas to his location. Coming back home just once a month simply isn't enough to please Mum after all, even if they do have nightly calls almost every other day.

At least my parents do truly love each other enough that neither ever played fidelity. But the not-so-covert flirting in open view is just – eww.

Okay, backtrack.

'Where the hell in Japan am I?! Was I kidnapped or something? I sure as hell was in my comfort zone at home.' I threw a silent temper, my proper upbringing denied me the tendency to physically express my confusion and hatred in my new found situation.

Then again, being kidnapped is actually rather improbable, seeing as that only REALLY stupid kidnappers will drug their victim and leave them overseas by themselves with their wallet intact.

I was actually kidnapped before…. That's another story for another day. I shook my head.

"Out of all days, why did I leave my identification cards out of my wallet, why?" I grumbled under my breath in English, kicking a pebble as I walked down the winding stone path in the direction of the public toilets. I really needed to wash my face in case this is actually some stupid dream that feels too real – like its real, its real don't ignore like what happened last time you saw, you remember, remember what happened?-

Clenching my jaw at the sudden onslaught of bad memories, I reached my destination soon enough. Spraying my face with the cool water, I tiredly rubbed my eyes.

Staring back from the mirror, is a girl with shoulder length black hair and wide reddish-hazel eyes, a short ponytail swinging from the top left of her head tied with a red band. A totally nondescript Japanese native. Right…

"So I'm not dreaming huh?" I muttered quietly in the otherwise empty place. In a foreign land, not knowing exactly where you are without any other form of communication. All I have with me is my baby blue analogue watch and a thin heart pendant I always wore as a protection and luck charm. My wallet is now full of useless American currency unless I can find a money changer.

'And besides, what's the date? I think I have read enough sci-fi fiction to guess where this is going.' Going back down the path, I explored the park. 'Judging from the position of the sun, now's probably somewhere around late morning to mid afternoon. What do I do now?'

Spotting an elderly man sitting on a nearby bench calmly reading a newspaper, I awkwardly shuffled over.

"Ano, mister, sorry to be impolite but would you kindly tell me the date? I'm a bit forgetful you see." I made an embarrassed expression.

Glancing up slowly, the old man crinkled a smile. "Sure sure young missy! It's the 27th April. Don't you have school today?"

After a slight hesitation, I decided to play along. "Er yeah, I just recently migrated here from the countryside overseas, so some of my stuff are still at my caretaker's house. They haven't finalised my schooling arrangements here yet. So since I have nothing to do for now, I was like, 'why not take a stroll', ya know?"

"Ah haha, no worries, when I was your age I was like that as well. Were there many Espers in your home country as well? Just call it an old man's curiosity."

I completely stilled. "Hai."

Espers? What. What has the world come to?

Not noticing my sudden inactivity, he continued to talk. "So missy, are you an Esper yourself?"

Suddenly, I found myself under very close scrutiny, under the sharp eyed gaze of the old man.

Danger-danger!

'But what do they consider as an Esper?' I mused. "Nope I'm not."

"Guessed as much. A Normal wouldn't have any qualms about interacting with strangers." He gave a hearty chuckle.

"Er, but how do you tell I'm a Normal?" I inwardly winced. 'Normal' is weird to be used as a verb to throw around. What exactly is going on?

The old man opened his grey blue eyes to look at me fully. "Missy, did you go to school?"

Eh, shoot. "Ahahaha… Mum didn't want me to go to public school for some reason she wouldn't tell me so I was home-schooled until pretty recently… why?"

"Ah, I see." He made a wistful expression while leaning slightly forward, patting the empty bench. I complied.

"I have a grandson in elementary school, who was recently discovered to be an Esper. I'm not really sure about what happens overseas, but all Espers are required to wear a limiter to make sure they do not use their powers for the sake of the public good."

What.

Not noticing my incredulity, he continued "In Japan, B.A.B.E.L is in charge of facilitating nation-wide test and officially declared my son to be a Level 2 Teleporter, but at that low level he could not actually teleport anything bigger than a paper clip. Still, regardless of level, once you are an Esper it is a regulation that you have to keep a limiter with you at all times. Especially after it was made known that Espers had fought in World War II."

...What? Did I just hear that correctly?

"These limiters come in all shapes and sizes, usually as decorative accessories like earrings or watches but still visible enough to the casual observer to determine if you are wearing one."

Sighing in sadness, the old man put both hands on his lap. "But because many Normals are afraid of Espers, even though my grandson is wearing the limiter he's still being ostracised in school. And because his ESP core is now active, he can't even enter some of the amusement parks anymore."

I blustered in confusion. "Huh? Why...How come?..."

"There are machine detectors everywhere to check if you have ESP active. Places like the amusement park and some governmental facilities are completely out of bounds to Espers as they could accidentally cause damage."

"But why till this extent?"

"Ah... That's rare. Your homeland was probably much more receptive to Espers than in most parts of the world if you are so ignorant of their predicament."

Finally noticing my blank stare, he chuckled quietly again. "After they determine a person to be an Esper through the national tests, their level is determined as well, from a scale of 1 to 7, with 7 being the most powerful. If I remember correctly, Japan has 3 such young girls, probably somewhere close to your age."

"Anyone level 4 and above is found in just 3% of a country's population on average. The level 7s are on a whole different level on their own. If I heard correctly, that's the reason why high level Espers are often watched very closely."

I pouted. "So most of them are around… level 2 or 3? How good are these level 7s anyway?"

He gave a wistful smile, slowly standing up. "Well, I wouldn't put it past them to be able to stop an earthquake or something. There was an incident where our national Espers managed to stop a jumbo jet from crashing using telekinesis."

"Well then, I've gotta go now, it's almost dismissal time and I have to fetch him from school. Have a nice day young missy, it was a good chat with you." The old man waved, which I reciprocated.

Suddenly, I had an epiphany. "Erm, Jii-san, a word of advice?"

"Hm?" The old man crinkled a smile at me.

"Avoid the bakeries today. Especially the ones near flower shops. I heard that the food might be contaminated with pollen!" I spoke teasingly.

"How do you know?"

"The wind told me." I made a secretive smile, bringing a finger to my lips.

"Ah, all right. I won't." He humored me.

"Thanks for chatting!" He waved.

Erm, okay. I learnt a lot and nothing at the same time. Wow.

ESP is real? I'm soooo out of my depth here.

'Okay so… Espers, Limiters and some test to determine if you are one.' I strolled out of the park through the main entrance, decidedly lost in thought.

'Am I in a completely new world or something? I sure as hell never heard of the term Espers being thrown around like its a fact of life instead of some silly science hypothesis that has never been properly proven.'

In my haste to find a money changer to get something to eat, I never did notice a shadow lurking behind the sakura tree nearby, intentions hidden by the shade.

"Probable target found. I repeat, target found. Requesting permission to move ahead of schedule."

"zzt... Permission granted. This is for the sake of security after all."

"Hai." _Click._

~(0_0)~

Breathing a sigh of relief, I pocketed my change. Luckily for me, it looks like the currency used is actually the same, although the guy behind the counter did raise his eyebrow slightly while muttering something about older notes of American currency being hard to come by or something like that.

And seriously, what's the date? Call it my gut feeling or something, but it feels like I'm kinda in a different time altogether. Munching happily on my cheap toasted melon bread, I contemplated my fate. What do I do now, with absolutely no way to contact anyone I know, if my assumption is correct.

Tapping my feet lightly on the sidewalk, I wandered around aimlessly. That is, until I came across a news broadcast that flashed the incriminating numbers for all the world to see. My knees shook.

As I wobbled slightly unsteadily towards a nearby wall beside the alley while still within hearing range from the broadcast. I tilted my head to the sky in utter disbelief and incomprehension.

I'm at least half a decade into the future if that is true.

OH. MY. GOSH.

I zoned out. Really. Out of all possible billions of people in the world it just had to happen to me. ME. The poor, measly pathetic little old me. "I'm not even special or anything..." I mostly grumbled to myself.

'Why fate? Why you so cruel to me? Why?...' I hung my head in despair, letting my thoughts run in circles and wallowing in self pity. Not only am I in a different world, but in a different time as well. Nothing will ever be the same...

Brushing myself off the wall while swallowing the last crumbs, I turned right into the unknown.

A gloved hand clasped over my mouth tightly, pulling me into the dark alley. I tried to scream.

_Shit._

~(0_0)~

Kicking around blindly in frustration and in utter, complete shock, I only distantly registered that 'hey, at least it wasn't chloroform and the wet rag. Cliches _suck_.'

I thrashed wildly, instincts nearly taking over in that split second.

"Woah woah hey!" My captor released me.

"Screw you!" I nearly growled, aiming to kick his crotch but decided to just bolt at the last second.

"Woah, hang on, I don't mean harm!" My assailant grabbed my wrist just as I ducked over his reach.

"I call bullshit. Release me!" This time I did growl.

"Woah okay! Chill!" The man raised his hands high up in the air. "I really mean no harm. Just let me explain, okay?"

Feeling slightly secure that I was just a foot away from the exit, I crossed my arms in menace. "Five seconds, before I scream rape. Today sure has a lot of people eh?"

I crossed my arms in defiance, visible raising a finger to countdown.

"I'm telling the truth! It's really dangerous for you to be out there right now, especially in the direction you were walking in. I was just keeping you safe, honest!"

I raised an eyebrow, wholly unimpressed. 'His pickup lines suck.'

As if reading my thoughts, he visibly deflated. "Yeah I know, this sounds lame. But you can't go out there, there's a confirmed prediction that a huge accident will occur in less than a few minutes time from now."

...Prediction? I felt my eyebrows rise to my hairline. I probably looked comical then. Good thing only the crazy guy can see it.

Feeling like making a point, I turned heel but paused mid-step when I heard him continue.

"Agh, shit. I'm not supposed to be telling civilians this. But I guess I'll have to make an exception this time." He mumbled. Then in a softer tone which I managed to catch, "Minamoto's gonna skin me alive later, I'm sure of it."

Fishing something from his pockets, he called me again. "Miss, I'm terribly sorry for this circumstance we had to meet in. I'm Sakaki Shūji from B.A.B.E.L, one of the special Espers of this country and due to a Level 6 prediction of an explosion occurring on the streets here I'm one of those tasked to keep as many people off them as much as possible."

...What? "Explosion?..." And what the hell is a Level 6 prediction? Like the ESP rankings or something?

With curiosity overwhelming my disbelief, I turned around. Holding up in plain sight was his official looking ID card, complete with details like blood type, job description and everything.

"...Psychometer and Physician?"

I think my suspicion must have leaked into my voice rather strongly, as the guy started to stammer.

"Y-yeah. Its not like you cannot learn medicine even if you are an Esper." His whole demeanor suddenly turned clinical. "Pardon me if you do not like dealing with Espers, but this is for your safety to simply stay put here."

...Oops. I think he misinterpreted me. I guess I'm sorta okay with the idea of ESP, being interested in it for a couple of years now, but the thought of someone who has it standing right in front of me is a bit...

Aish. Better clear this up. "It's not that I have a problem with you, Sakaki-san. It is quite... disconcerting as a female to suddenly be pulled into an alleyway by an unknown male in bright daylight you see."

He visibly cringed, finally seeing the error of his ways. "I deeply apologies for my rough actions and lack of foresight." He bowed slightly, "But I would really appreciate if you would not wander off to the streets till I receive an All-clear confirmation signal."

Deciding to go easy on the poor guy, I nodded.

"Ah, miss?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I check for any injuries?"

Huh? For what? I'm perfectly fine...

"I'm have a high level Psychometer you see, so just by touching your wrist I can discern your health. And as my profession as a doctor I wouldn't want young ladies like you to get hurt."

'Flirt. Totally unrepentant.' I mentally mused. "Fine. But didn't you do so earlier?"

Dammit, I'm curious! Psychometry in real life! How often is it made possible to view thoughts by simple touch alone?! That's like every science geek's dream!

And yes, I admit, I'm a total science geek. More on the Chemistry side though.

"Ah, yeah but I didn't think its polite to sneak a reading like that." He scratched his head sheepishly. Offering his hand nicely, he gestured politely.

Without thinking twice, which I later came to regret, I brushed my fingers over his before withdrawing rather quickly.

Sakaki blanked out slightly for a moment, before returning to his senses. His lucid gaze suddenly swept over me, narrowing seemingly in suspicion.

_Gulp_. Was I...busted? My eyes widened in thought. I think... I just made my life hell.

_KABOOM!_

~(0_0)~

As we both turned our heads to the dust cloud billowing from the side, Sakaki swung into full gear, bursting from his spot.

Oh right. Shit. Psychometry allows the viewer to see ANYTHING they touch. And if he's as high level as he claims...

'Crap, I'm so screwed, aren't I?'

Cursing somewhat audibly, I ducked out of the alleyway towards the explosion, partially in fear of what would happen. Dodging the hell out of his way when he sprinted closer, I breathed a small sigh of relief when it became obvious his priority wasn't me. Quickly slowing down my pace, I ran the left corner street once he was far enough in front not to be able to see.

Putting my gym classes into full use, I turned the nearest corner yet again, roughly in the direction parallel to the explosion. It was only then I broke into a full sprint, running past the huge black smoke rising from a couple of blocks away. Sure enough, I could hear the thrumming of helicopter blades approaching in the distance.

Deciding that anonymity was the best when dealing with unknown organisations, I kept to the building covers as much as possible while running away. Just that guy alone being suspicious of me isn't a good idea by itself.

I feel so stupid.

It was only when the cloud in the distance was smaller than the size of my fist did I finally collapsed onto the ground, panting like a wet dog. Holy shit. Way to make an entrance into the world of ESP by possibly getting the important people keep an eye out on just the first day. Good job me.

'Good job. Dramatic movie-like entrance, check.' I dry heaved, trying to force my breath to calm.

Quickly examining my surroundings, it managed to ease my nerves as I realised no one was nearby. This place looks like a recreational and residential area, judging from all the buildings and plenty of trees and shrubbery around. Probably a nice jogging path somewhere.

Suddenly, I feel very light-headed. 'Uh-oh. Not a good sign.'

Vision suddenly spinning like a white vortex descended, I forced myself to lean on the nearby wall, palming it with both hands.

Blinking rapidly, my head was swamped with thoughts and images.

~Them. 3 important Children. Hope. Building. Run. Silver haired man. Danger~

Feeling like all my energy is slowly slipping through my fingers, I dragged myself into the rough bushes nearby as quickly as I can.

'This is bad. I can't control it.' I grimaced. 'Probably gonna faint soon.'

~Prophecy given was not told. The Children reacts against orders and the Queen _SEES the truth_.~

As the world tilted on its axis, I had a last coherent thought before blacking out.

~The Queen of Espers, standing on a building top, preparing to be shot by a man she truly loves. The fate of the world is decided at that point.~

~_Bang!_~

~(0_0)~

**Sakaki's POV**

KABOOM!

'Wha?.. Oh shit!' All mental processes snapped into place, his years of training going into overdrive.

'The explosion just went off! And it looks much bigger than expected!' Cursing mentally, Sakaki broke into sprint, momentarily eyeing the civilian he just met.

'That girl... I barely managed to get anything from her that seems normal. It's... off. But unless she's has a mental-type ESP...'

'Nah,' Sakaki minutely shook his head. She didn't give off the vibes even a Level 1 would. 'And besides, I need to concentrate on the job. No fooling around when lives are at stake!' He effortlessly avoided her gaze, even as she attempted to swerve around him while running in the same direction.

'Tsk. Trying to get her curiosity satisfied even while being wary of authoritative figures. Awkward teenagers are sometimes cute. Although The Children will likely kill me if they ever knew I think of them like that.'

'...On the other hand, mental note to self: Avoid contact with Shiho at all costs. A Level 6 vs a Level 7 Psychometer is a no-brainer,' Sakaki broke out in cold sweat. 'This... mustn't be known by them.'

_Shiver._

Somewhere else, Shiho sneezed.

With that last thought, he broke into a dead run towards the accident site. Hopefully the Precogs are wrong this time.

Well, one can only hope.

By the time he reached the scene, only Minamoto and a couple of medics, an ambulance and B.A.B.E.L paper-pushers were left, The Children nowhere in sight.

"Yo," Sakaki waved while slowing into a jog, surveying the damage caused. "Things seem pretty alright here."

At the sight of the well-known B.A.B.E.L staff member, Minamoto greeted him with a smile.

"So, any casualties?"

"Not this time." Sakaki breathed a sigh of relief. "But it was a close one. We might have to deal with psychological trauma though."

That piqued his interest. "Mental trauma?"

Minamoto grimaced. "It is rather peculiar. You see, an old man was particularly affected, although his grandson was not. When we questioned the kid, it seems pretty out of the blue."

Unfazed, Sakaki asked to be directed to speak with the old man, with Minamoto claiming protests as usual, half-hearted in this case.

The old man clad in a brown jacket cradled his head lightly between his hands, hunched over the edge of the back of the ambulance. His young grandson, wearing the nearby elementary school's uniform was tightly gripping his sleeve while looking on worriedly at his grandfather, the limiter bracelet in full view.

'Is it another case of the Normal organisation targeting Espers yet again?' Sakaki clenched his jaw tightly. If they did, they are taking things too far.

Hiding his thoughts, he calmly approached the shocked guy. "Mister, I'm Doctor Sakaki from B.A.B.E.L. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The old man tortuously lifted his head up, giving Sakaki a wavering smile. "Not much, I'm afraid. It's just... It happened so suddenly, but why am I not surprised?" He shook his head.

Slightly confused, Sakaki turned to Minamoto to receive an explanation, but all he received was a shrug.

"Do you remember the joke I told you earlier, Ushi-kun? Just after we left the school?" The old man spoke softly to the boy.

Nodding, the boy was about to open his jaw... but clicked them shut.

"Jiji. That... wasn't a joke, was it?" The young boy turned pale. "We were so close to..."

The boy started to tremble, clinging tightly to his kin. "We almost..." The old man gave him comfort.

Curious and curiouser.

Turning an inquisitive look to each other, both B.A.B.E.L members felt that they were missing the entire conversation.

Looking straight at them, the old man ruefully shook his head. Breathing a sigh, he gently coaxed his grandson out of his lap to face them properly when Sakaki was about to speak.

"Erm, sorry about that." The old man ruefully shook his head. "It's been a long day. And an even longer story if you want to know."

"It's alright, take your time." Minamoto gently encouraged.

"You see, earlier today at the park, I met a youngster who was willing to chat with this old man." He chuckled somewhat humorously. Thinking her parting words to be a joke, I told Ushi-kun here as well and neither of us took it to heart. And it was almost too late for us by the time I realised the truth."

Glancing up at his colleague who gave a nod of approval, Sakaki started interrogating lightly. "What do you mean by the 'truth'?"

"Jiji told me that she said to avoid bakeries near flower shops, since the pollen might conta-contam... something."

The adults chuckled, while the old man collected himself. "The lady told me that the pollen would contaminate the food. When I asked her how she knew that, she said that the wind told her, so I assumed that she was continuing the joke. After all, pollen spread by wind, right Ushi?"

"Un!"

"Well, it is our usual routine to go get an afternoon snack from this district and here we are. But today, Ushi-kun decided to eat takoyaki instead of bread after I told him the story."

"Uh-uh." The boy nodded rather somberly. "We are lucky." He whispered.

Just then, the both B.A.B.E.L member had an uncomfortable awareness of their surroundings.

"This area hosted a newly opened flower shop by one of the retail chains." Minamoto murmured softly to his partner.

"Then the bakery..."

Sure enough, just beside the charcoal black area that was cordoned off was the Mukita bakery. Just beside it, was the flower shop which was half covered in debris now.

"Oh shoot."

Mind spinning rapidly and jumping to the right conclusions, Minamoto stiffened.

"Minamoto? What's wrong?"

"Sakaki-san. Don't you think it is fishy that they were warned rather humorously to stay away from an accident site before it happened?

"You mean to say you think it is..."

"Not P.A.N.D.R.A. for sure. Think, Sakaki. You are good enough to go to Med school."

Finally getting it, Sakaki turned to him, eyes wide. "You think that that's?..."

"Not think. I'm sure of it."

The old man crinkled his brows in confusion. "Excuse me, but what do you mean?"

Snapping his cell phone open, Sakaki speed-dialed the Director. "We have an unknown Precog on the loose. At the very least a Level 3. Minamoto, I'm relying on you to tie up things here."

At his partner's nod, the Doctor spun away.

"Hello Director? It seems we have an unregistered higher-tier Precog in Japan..."

Ushi, being the innocent, asked "What's so important about a Precog?"

Well used to explaining concepts to children as a result from having to deal with three devil- no, Brats. Minamoto naturally took it upon himself to do the job.

"Well Ushi-kun, you are an Esper right?" He nodded. "Then you would know as well that ESP manifests in many different forms as well."

Ushi nodded grumpily. "Just get to the point."

"Precognition is one of the rarer forms of ESP to manifest in a person. According to reliable sources, only one out of every 8 Espers will obtain a Mental-type ESP like Telepathy or Clairvoyance. And from there, out of just 1 in 5 of these Mental-type ESP will there be the development of a more reliable form of Precognition."

"Uh-uh. So what's the great deal about it?"

Ruffling his head somewhat sheepishly, Minamoto continued. "Because Precognition is very ambiguous. Even the slightest ripple in the pond can cause the reflection in the water to change, you understand?"

"Er... so?"

Turning to the old man, Minamoto thinned his smile. "If you had truly met a Precog that could give you an accurate enough reading on her own, she's essentially, one of the strongest Precogs in the country as of now."

Stunned, the Ushi exclaimed in disbelief, "But how? You said that she's like a Level 3..."

Shaking his head lightly, Minamoto petted his head. "Because even at prediction centers all around the world, we have to calculate and coordinate the events and timings the Precogs give us. For a reliable chance for it to occur, we need a minimum of 10 of them at once viewing a similar scenario. If she's able to do so by herself, theoratically she can be placed as around a Level 3."

The old man stood up, eyes wide. "Then in reality?..."

Minamoto grimaced. "Then in reality it is likely she's a Level 5, if not higher Level Precog."

"It is B.A.B.E.L's job that high Level Espers like her do not end up kidnapped or get swiped off the radar by terrorists and that's why she's important. In fact, the number of Precogs above Level 4 in the entire world right now can be barely counted on two hands."

"Terrorists organisations are more than happy to get high Level Espers working for them, as you can imagine. Think about what they would do to go against the government if they have a powerful Precog on their hands."

"All registered Precogs in B.A.B.E.L's system are either too low-level to be able to give accurate visions to this detail that you had, or are currently working with us at our center. Which means, she is a complete unknown who probably did not take the nationwide ESP test."

"She said she recently migrated here from overseas... She's still at schooling age." The old man injected.

"Ah. That explains some things." Minamoto smiled, waving over to Sakaki. "Check all immigration records of females below the age of twenty in the past 4 months. Especially if they had any ESP background."

Finally snapping the phone shut, Sakaki purposefully strode over, quickly explaining that the both of them are required to return to headquarters.

"What did the Director say?"

"Track her down, and if possible, try to get her to work with B.A.B.E.L, or at the least, not see us as an enemy."

Suppressing a wince, Minamoto replied. "Right. That's not going to be a problem. Hopefully."

Grinning cheerfully, Sakaki slung an arm over his colleague. "Well, with the great me around no woman can resist the charm! Ahahaha!"

Deadpanning, Minamoto flatly stared at the road ahead. "I'm driving Sakaki-san. Hands off before we crash."

"Aww come on man! You know how women want me!" He widened his grin.

"And how red you face is after being slapped late. Right."

"Ouch, so mean."

"You deserve what's coming. You're lucky if our target did not kick your balls the moment she met you."

Somewhere in Japan, an unconscious girl sneezed behind a bush.

"I'm ignoring you."

"Hey!"

As the car sped off into the distance, a black cat transmitted the information back to the command center.

"A Precog the B.A.B.E.L. wants huh?... Interesting..." A silver haired man with a uniform fetish smiled devilishly.

"Let's see if this young lady can resist MY charming P.A.N.D.R.A."

~(Owari)~

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, on your way out.


End file.
